


𝑳𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑬𝒔𝒄𝒂𝒑𝒆

by MiuraMi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel, time paradox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuraMi/pseuds/MiuraMi
Summary: Last one.Run- Don't stop- if you stop, there will be nothing left.As desperation hits its breaking point, Lambo held no more desire to breathe in the world without his fellow elements. Taking the enemy down with him, he opens his eyes to a new world."Yare yare..." The world where Primo lives.----20years later Lambo / 1stGen
Relationships: Lambo Bovino/Giotto | Vongola Primo, Twenty Years Later Lambo Bovino/Giotto | Vongola Primo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

one more step...

_One More Step!_

Like a mantra, he had chanted the same three words in his mind for so long. He can't remember how long he had time to think for himself since that day. 

_Stay alive, keep running_. 

Those orders- those words were engraved in his mind. Reminding him of his weak pathetic self. Staggering down, he managed to drag himself into an empty alleyway. The rain hitting him mercilessly, telling him to look for shelter soon or else- betray his order ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶k̶y̶. And he won't do that.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see pieces of cloths covering boxes thrown to the corner. If he had no roof over his head, at least he has something then nothing.

He walked up to the boxes, hand reaching out to grab it but- 

_"_ _Don't steal Lambo! You can just ask them to get you the candy!"_

He remembers, causing him to rethink whatever he is doing.

What an innocent sentence...

".. Yare yare.."

As expected, he can't bring himself to commit the simplest of crimes. 

He grabbed his coat and lifted it over his head. Even if it is already wet, at least it feels better then having water slap you in the face. He found himself just sitting by the boxes, trying to sit on the spot where the rained was blocked above. 

"Hm.." 

Leaning back, he felt the wounds on his body itch.

_They should have become scars by now..._

Lifting his hand, he lit his flames subtlety.

At times like this, he kept himself occupied by his own flames dancing in his charred fingertips. He wanted something to distract himself. 

He needed it. 

He had been on the run for who knows how long and-

_It is already so tiring..._

_I want to sleep..._

But despite that, only pain kept him close to reality. Pain kept him going.

"HERE!"

His entire body flinched at the sudden yell, has he been found already? 

"Surround! Don't let him escape!" 

_Run-_

As he ran towards the opposite direction, he saw soldiers already gathering to trap him in. 

Dammit.

He needs to ru- _But isn't this enough?_

It has already been years-

_"Ahah... S-sorry Lambo-"_

**_The Rain fell first._ **

_"You have to extremely get to him! I'm counting on you!"_

**_The Sun followed behind._ **

_"Tch, Get Going."_

**_The Cloud tried to bite back._ **

_"Kufufu, how lucky you are- I'll leave Nagi to you..."_

**_The Mist caught itself._ **

_"Bossu needs us, any of us!"_

**_Its other half is lost._ **

_"Idiot Cow! Don't stop!"_

_**The Storm stopped its strike.** _

_"Stay Alive, Lambo-"_

******_The Sky covered them all._ **

"....." And left the Lightning to strike alone.

It has been too long, he had run for too long. 

Why was he alive? is it because he is the youngest of the guardian? is it beca ~~use he is so weak?~~

Can he just stop now? 

But if he is captured again, it will just be another round of torture. 

After all, Byakuran treated him like a war trophy. The last of the _weak_ Vongola to be chain onto the wall, 

tortured, 

and put on display- 

a reminder to anyone who questions Byakuran.

Without the Vongola Rings, he is basically left weaponless. Despite knowing the reason why his boss destroyed the Rings, apart of him wished that Decimo didn't do that.

He would have fought against them without too many problems, 

he would have not been captured.

If his Tsuna-Nii didn't-

_No, I shouldn't think down that path._

"Pleasure to see you again," 

A familiar voice spoke, Lambo recognized it almost immediately. 

Kiyoko, Millefiore Famiglia's Cloud Mare Ring holder.

So they had sent the big dog to sniff him out, no wonder he had no rest for the past four months. "Byakuran-Sama was not happy that his trophy disappeared."

Is that so? 

There is basically no escape now. 

He is too tired to even fight, Kiyoko is the strongest among the guardians, 

but... 

he didn't want to go back there- to that hell.

**_"Stay Alive, Lambo-"_ **

He couldn't help but smile, as that phrase once again reminded him of his last order. 

"Forgive me Decimo, Looks like... I can't follow that order anymore..." 

No more pain...

_please_. 

_I miss you Tsuna-Nii._

_everyone.._

His mind seemed to blank out for a moment, 

He could see his family over there- 

_on the other side_. 

But they weren't smiling, were they disappointed? Was it because he got captured? 

_was it because I wasn't strong enough?_

"What?" 

Kiyoko narrowed his eyes. "Giving up? You should have done that earlier and just stay in your cage." 

No. 

As if he would go back there. 

If he can't win then at least- he can keep fighting until the end.

Heck- he knew that Reborn would pretty much prefer that over pathetic suicide. He could only smile as he recalled the memories from such a long time ago. Back when he was just a child, when it was peaceful with his family.

No battles to fight, no wars to worry.

With the amount of dying will he had left, he lit his determination into flames that surround him fiercely. 

" **Thunder Set.** " 

Sparks of lightning protected him.

"You-" 

Kiyoko faltered for a moment as the shock wave hits him, the amount of flames in front of him is no 'small amount'. 

And those flames- 

They aren't normal lightning flames, 

_Life flames-?!_

"Are you planning to burn everything life away!?!" 

He will not allow it, Byakuran wants his prisoner alive. 

Kiyoko glanced at the soldiers behind him, all of them were struggling to not back away. Shaking in fear of raw power that the Vongola Decimo's Lightning Guardian still holds. 

They never thought that they would have to face such a monster.

_Pathetic._

Kiyoko grunted cursing at his useless men, turning back to the Lightning Guardian- to see him pounce on him.

Putting everything into this one attack, 

**_"Elettrico Cornata!_ ** _"_

And darkness greeted him.

* * *

  
  
  


They said that hell is where you will suffer for all eternity.

Forced to make you do what you hate the most.

Then- 

This office is indeed hell.

"Can we take a break now?"

  
Giotto de Vongola, or by title 'Vongola Primo', sat by his desk. 

Eyes tearing up from the intense amount of paperwork left for him to sign by the end of the day, and with him.

G, his best friend, and beloved Storm Guardian. Stood by the desk, double-checking each document before organizing them accordingly. 

"Not after this bulk." 

G gestured to a pile of paperwork on the couch. The sight of it gave Giotto even more headaches then he needed. All he wanted right now is just resting in the garden with his desserts all laid out for him to consume. Such heavenly that scene is compared to this office filled with paper.

He swore, this place could smell like a forest just with papers alone.

Thank goodness G is helping him on this, after all, this pile won't be settled by the deadline which was before midnight. 

A clear six hours left. His best friend turns to him,

"After those, you ca-....."

"-...."

"...Hm?" Giotto hummed his question. Why did the man stop talking? 

He looked up to see G's frozed expression, he looked as if he had just seen an alien of sorts behind Giotto. 

But the boss felt no sense of danger. 

"G?" 

So he turned around to see what had G stunned. Behind him is the large glass window, Giotto was expecting to see the garden below under the sunset. But instead, the glass is foggy for some reason. 

"What the-?" 

There is no trace of any sun rays, 

it is as if a storm had suddenly appeared out of the blue. It is odd, the room still held warmth from the sun rays only moments ago. And now it is dark and cold outside??

Suddenly he saw something falling- hitting the glass window. 

_Snowflakes?_

But it is spring right now-

Giotto stood up and approached the window cautiously. 

"G-Giotto- I am not tripping am I?" 

G walks up to the window beside the boss. 

Watching as he touched the glass- 

_cold_.

This isn't Daemon's doing. It is too highly skilled, and they know that the man wouldn't do this kind of tricks. 

Nightmares? Yes.

Changing of the weather? No. 

For there is no reason to do that.

"Gather everyone. This is not normal." 

It doesn't take his intuition to tell him that.   
  


-𝑳𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑬𝒔𝒄𝒂𝒑𝒆-


	2. Chapter 2

"Extreme Punch!"

The Sun Guardian of Primo, Knuckles ready himself. 

He and his fellow Rain Guardian, Asari were in the dojo. And in the middle of their sparring session. "Here!" Asari lifted his sword upwards, aiming for Kunkle's cheeks. 

"Wah-!" 

The priest pulled back but the sword was faster, managing to cut the side of his cheek.

"Ahahah, Gotcha!" 

Asari laughed, stepping back as Knuckle smile in excitement. "You extremely did!" They managed to improve on their respective fighting styles a lot today, what a good progress. 

"Let's enjoy tea as a reward for today, Knuckle." 

Knuckle nodded as he press against the cut on his cheek. 

It should stop bleeding soon- 

He looked up when Asari opened the door out.

"EH-? It's extremely snowing?!" 

They both went out of the door, standing by the open hallways. 

Their eyes following every snowflakes falling from the sky.

"Ahahah! This is interesting!" 

The weather changed right in front go them, 

from the warmth of the sunset into the coldness of the grey sky. 

This is indeed a phenomenon.

But what caused it?

"Let's go find the rest, de gozaru."   
  
  


* * *

  
  


Within minutes, they all gathered in the garden. 

Eyes towards the sky as the snowflakes gently flutter around them, landing and melting into their clothes. 

"... This really is real." 

Giotto still couldn't process this entire situation.

"Daemon, can you track the source?" 

His Mist Guardian gave his usual smirk, 

"Nufufufu~ _If_ there is a source." 

Daemon glanced back up to the sky, feeling the aura around them and surrounding of the Vongola Mansion. 

He couldn't pin-point anything, 

as if there was some sort of interference blocking his senses. 

_The snow-_

"Oya?" 

Amusement filled his mind.

"What is it Melon-head?" 

G huffed, although he is still confused at what is happening. Seeing Daemon's smirk is not a good sign. 

"These snowflakes, they are not normal." 

"Of course it isn't. We can obviously see that." 

Snowing in the season of spring is definitely not normal.

"Such an Idiot, Look at Kunkle."

Daemon pointed out towards the priest, 

"Eh-? Me?" 

Knuckle pointed at himself.

The Mist Guardian held back a sign. Using little of his mist flame, he pushed the falling snowflakes and slam it onto Kunkle's face.

"Daemon!" 

Giotto cuts in, now is not the time for snowball fights!! 

"Nufufu. Just watch." 

Knuckle was in the middle of trying to get the snow off his face, and when he did. The first thing he did, was getting himself ready to throw twice as much back at Daemon.

"C-Cold-! Why did you extremely throw it at me!?" 

Knuckle hold onto multiple snowballs that he extremely dig out and made within seconds. 

"Wait Knuckle!"

"See." 

Daemon ignored him nonchalantly. 

"Woah-... Your face, Knuckle." 

Lampo was the one that spoke up, the rest -besides Alaude- steps closer towards the priest. Leaning close to his face. 

"Daemon is right." 

"E-Eh-???" 

Knuckle had nothing but confusion.

Their eyes watched as the cut on Knuckle's cheek was glowing a gentle blue, and soon shining bright. Before dispersing into the air in small particles.

"Ahahah! The Cut on the cheek- Knuckle, it disappeared!" 

Asari held a look of wonder, 

did the snow have some magical healing powers?! 

"EH-? Extremely?!"

"Nufufufu~ Some type of flames must be infused with the snow. And the vast amount of it surrounding us is blocking my senses to pinpoint the main source."

Flames that heals. 

This is the function that the Sun Flames works on, but- 

The snow felt different. 

_Sun flame is not the cause of the healing or the_ _appearance of these_ _snowflakes_. 

Giotto's intuition told him that.

As seconds passed, they began to notice the ground beneath them started to change into a natural green. The snowflake must have to melt into the ground and 'healed' the earth. _If a person is behind this..._

Giotto doesn't want to know the problem that itself will bring.

"Hn. Useless." 

Alaude prepared to leave the group. 

Daemon immediately got ticked off by his words. 

"And where are you going?"

"Find the source." 

And left.

Daemon's pissed off meter had just reached the limit yet again. 

"Nufufu, I'd like to see you try." 

Giotto signed at the usual 'bickering' of his Mist and Cloud Guardian.

"Kunckle, you have church practice later. So please excuse yourself for that. Asari, Lampo. Please go check on the neighboring towns. Daemon, do stay guarded in the Mansion." 

Giotto later turn back to his right hand man. 

"Let's quickly burn through the paperworks."  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Lambo's Pov**  
"Japanese"  
 **"Italian"**  
  


Where-

Where is he?

_Breath..._

Warm? 

He felt as if his entire body was under fire. 

Struggling as the burning sensation quickly overwhelmed him from within. 

_Breath!_

_"GA_ h-"

His eyes snapped wide open, 

coughing rapidly as his lungs forcefully took in air.

Slowly he managed to get into the rhythm of a normal breathing cycle.

"-?! W-What-" 

He pushed himself into a sitting position. Looking down on his own hands, touching his waist, chest, and hugged his shoulders. All while trying to swallow down his incoming panic. 

He glances around him. 

The ground beneath him, 

Grass.

Dirt.

Wind. 

Snow.

Wasn't he.. supposed to be _dead?_... 

Or is this place some form of hell? 

_Calm down- It hurts- Calm down-_   
  


He sat there for a few more minutes, thinking about the situation and loading it into his head. The burns of the flames he spent left burnt marks around his hands, and the lightning created had backfired on him. 

Creating cuts around his waist and arms, them still bleeding slightly.

_Of course it would backfire_ \- 

releasing all of his flames like that with no control. It is basically asking to be killed.

~~_So why am I still alive?_ ~~

At least he still has his clothes, although his own lightning flames did a number on it. Its still wearable despite the torn parts.

And he still has his horns- he can still fight. 

_Maybe_. 

Tiredness filled his every bone, but he needs to keep going.

So- 

He's in the forest, it's snowing. 

Where should he go?

"Yare.." 

Honestly just any direction would do. 

Lambo forced himself to stand upright, and once again, he found himself wondering aimlessly. The snow hitting him mercilessly, melting into his exposed cuts and wounds, stinging him with pain of its coldness. He could only thank luck for not destroying the entirety of his coat. He should find shelter from the snow soon...

And soon, he came across a civilization in the form of a really old looking town. 

No cars, 

no streets, 

no street lights. 

And instead, small towns built in a messed layout. Candles lit the paths, and people wearing a different styles of clothes...

"Oh Crap." 

was he summoned to the past???

But he didn't see any traces of pink smoke. 

And the 10years Bazooka wouldn't send him this far back either. 

"....."

But if he had time traveled by some other method- 

what should he do now?

Haiz. 

Whatever it is, he just needs to keep going. 

He had an order to follow.

Hesitantly, Lambo walked into the makeshift path the led deep into the town. Taking in the sights of the town, while looking to see if there is any spots he could hide and rest in. 

There were people running around, he could understand the language they were speaking. Italian.

He is in Italy... _Haiz-_

They were speaking about the snowflakes too. 

Was it not winter? Why are they this excited? The people speak as if they had never seen snowflakes before.

**"This must be heaven's doing! The farm is growing!"**

**"Finally we have enough food for everyone!"**

**"These snowflakes are a miracle!"**

_Food? Heaven?_

Why would winter bring more food??? 

Lambo signed, brushing that aside. 

His brain has already given up processing anything since he woke up.

Find a place. 

He needs to find a place to hide soon. 

Lambo found himself gravitating towards the back alleyways.

And randomly he picked one and walked in. 

  
Feeling stares from the people eyeing him weirdly, perhaps some illegal stuff happening. But Lambo didn't care, he just wanted a place to sit and rest.

Slowly he could feel his body breaking down, screaming at him to just sit wherever he stands. 

"-!?" 

Without paying attention to where he was going, he thought he had walked straight into a wall.

Lambo shifted his right leg back, trying stop himself from falling back in motion. 

But he was quickly reminded of his lack of strength, his knees buckled under him. Sending him falling onto the floor.

The once Lightning Guardian hissed in pain, 

and as he looks back up to see what he had ran into.

His entire body froze, 

_Hibari-nii?_

No. 

He's Cloud brother didn't have platinum hair. 

And he isn't an idiot to not know who exactly this person's is. Lampo had already seen this man everyday on a painting; while passing down the hallway of the mansion he lived in years ago.

Vongola Primo's Cloud Guardian, Alaudi.

Realization dawn on him.

So he is thrown into the time where Vongola Primo is still alive... 

But, somehow he couldn't bring himself to care.

Yeah sure- It's Alaudi in front of him. But comparing him to Kyoya- His cloud is clearly more ' _kamikorosu_ ' then Primo's Cloud Guardian, if that makes sense.

"......"

Lambo said nothing. He could already feel the suspicion in the man's gaze, scanning his entire being for any trace to be cautious of. Nothing good would come out of it either way. 

**"You don't belong to this town."**

Alaudi spoke in Italian. Clearly it was his clothes that gave him away. 

_TiredTiredTired._

Lampo's entire flesh kept screaming, yet with great contradictory, his mind kept chanting. 

_Run_. 

Before he gets captured again- 

tortured again. 

_Vongola Primo is known for his high level of intuition._

He remembers the facts. 

_Alaudi is known for his security and interrogations._

If he were to be confronted by the two of them...

"Yare... **I am a traveler, Mister.** " 

Lampo replied back. Trying to escape would just immediately set the German man off. And that would led to another endless chase through the snow, he already had enough of that part. 

"....."

Alaudi had zero expression on his face, but Lampo's experience living with Hibari Kyoya had given him enough experiences to decipher the poker man's thoughts. 

The Cloud Guardian is.. _confused?_

Lampo couldn't hold back a frown. 

Why would this man be confused?? 

Maybe because he isn't apart of the town- but that doesn't explain the confusion the man is trying to hide. 

**"You are coming with me."**

"Eh-?"

Before he could say anymore, Alaudi had his men lift him up. 

**"O-Oi! I'm Not-!"**

He yelled, struggling to free himself from the two holding him. 

Dragging him towards a carriage parked nearby.

As the door open, Lampo threw his feet at the side of the entrance. Pushing himself out while the two held his shoulders and arms, trying to shove him in. 

**"I'm not goin-!"**

His persistence nature had earned him a jab to the neck. 

_Oh fuc-_

Knocking him out immediately, mainly due to his already tired body and mind.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


**3rd Pov**

Knuckle found himself standing nervously in the infirmary. 

His eyes glancing back and forth between his comrades and and the male lying unconscious on the bed. 

Alaudi merely stood in the corner of the room, 

arms crossed as he rest his eyes. 

"...." 

The Sun Guardian let out a small sign at the situation. 

This was a first time he almost had a heart attack.

**;2Hours ago;**

The priest was in the middle of his prayers, kneeling down in front of the alter in the church. 

At times like this, he was glad that Giotto build one close to their mansion. Not only for him, but for the townsfolk as well. Such a kind-hearted man...

As he prays, he wonders if the snow that stopped minutes ago were actual miracles sent from God.

Is it some kind of sign? 

Or...

A **warning** for what's to come?

Knuckle couldn't shake off the bad feeling lingering at the bad of his mind..

"Knuckle."

He heard a very familiar voice from behind him. It only took a second to realized who it was without the need to turn around. But- _Alaudi isn't a person who visits the church_. The moment he turn around- 

Knuckle almost had a heart attack.

Alaudi stood in the middle of the church entrance, the moonlight shining in as the man waltz into the building. But it wasn't his rare presence that shocked the priest,

it was the body of a unconscious man dangling off Alaudi's shoulder. 

"A-Alaudi?! Who-???!?" 

The priest ran towards them, taking a closer look.

He could see the sleeping face of the boy. It is a teenager on Alaudi's shoulder. 

_Oh God-_ And his condition is bad. 

One would assume that Alaudi went on his disciple spree and beat the poor teen for breaking rules, but these wounds doesn't fit that scenario. Knuckle could already see the wounds and scars - _Those are from torture.._ Knuckle could tell- peeking through the boy's torn clothes. 

_They look fresh-_

_Just who in the world would do this to a teenager?_

"Infirmary." 

Surprising it was Alaudi who spoke, snapping Knuckle out of his train of thoughts. 

"Yes." 

Nodding his reply, he led the way as they ran to the infirmary.

**;Present;**

"Where did you found him?" 

Knuckle finally asked. 

It had taken him roughly an hour patching up the male that Alaudi had picked up. And here he thought that he had seen and treated his comrades after battles...

This male had both fresh and old wounds turned scars, and he looked younger then any of them...

Alaudi kept silence for a moment, 

"Town." 

That only bringing more questions to the healer. 

_Town?_ It is listed under Vongola's territory, no to mention, it is located close to the Vongola Mansion. 

Surely isn't anyone who would be capable, or dares to do this on their grounds. 

"Snowing." 

Alaudi cuts through his thoughts yet again. 

"Snowing?" 

Knuckle held a confused look. Alaude signed, knowing that he had to repeat to get it into the priest's head. 

"Hn. It was still snowing." 

Knuckle still looked confused, Alaudi signed yet again and spoke no further. 

The Sun Guardian has a brain. 

He can think.

".........."

"......"

"..."

"AH-!" 

Knuckle looked as if he had hit a jackpot. 

"I extreamingly see it now!"

The doors to the infirmary opened, "What happened?" 

"G!" 

The Storm Guardian arrives, 

"Why are you here!?" 

Wasn't the man supposed to be helping Giotto?

"Primo is almost done with paperwork. He sent me here to check on you..." 

G walked further in, leaning over to see a unfamiliar face on the infirmary bed.

"... Guess he was right." G muttered, "And Who is this?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-𝑳𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑬𝒔𝒄𝒂𝒑𝒆-  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"~"

There was a hum.

Giotto perks up from the desk filled with paperwork. 

He looks around trying to trace the soft humming but he couldn't point out where. 

"G, Did you hear that...?" 

His best friend snap his head towards him, the man was so absorbed into finishing up the paperwork he didn't noticed his surrounds.

"hm?..." G paused for a moment, opening his ears. 

"...No?" 

He didn't hear any sound in particular. Giotto signed. "I see.." Perhaps he had overworked himself. 

H̴̡̱̱͔̏͒̍̏ě̵͙̣̖̀̔̇͜ ̷̬̩̜̅͘h̷̨̻͕̚a̷̗̺͂̈́̈́͝s̶̫̈́̈̆͝ ̷̮̓̂͠/ -last one

A headache snaps him in the face. 

Causing him to stop his tracks momentary, griping tightly onto the pen in his hold while his free hand held onto his temple. G immediate went up to his desk.

"Giotto? Are you ok?" 

"Yeah... G, can you go find Knuckle?" 

Giotto spoke up, feeling the pain slowly vanish. 

"Your intuition?" 

G and the rest had known this special trait that only their boss had. But this was the first time he had seen such a pained expression on his friend's face.

Just what is it warning about?

"Yes... It felt like... 

Like someone important is finally here."

* * *

"And, Who is this?"

G walked over to them and stood by the bed.

Eyes staring down to the stranger. 

Knuckle tried regained his composure, trying to find how to explain the situation to G about their new guest. 

"Alaudi found him and extremely brought him here. He is gravely injured G, someone was probably hunting him down."

G turned to him, words wasn't needed. 

Someone hunting a boy, going as far as to step into their territory. Not to ignore, this person looked quite young. Perhaps only a few years older then their Lightning Guardian. 

"But that's not it." 

Alaudi reminding Knuckle of his main reason why he brought the boy here.

"Ah yes..." 

Knuckle glance down to the unconscious male. 

"G, it was snowing when Alaudi found him." 

"Snowing?"

"We seen that the snow had some healing effect, but when Alaudi brought him to me. He was still wounded and bleeding."

The snow suddenly appeared and healed the very earth below them. 

Even proving the fact by healing the cut on Knuckle's face- did not heal the male filled with wounds? 

G started to form different theories in his head. 

Is there some condition to be filled for the snow to heal a person? 

The chances of that is low. 

The snow healed even the ground for god's sake. Surely that itself showed the limitless possibility of what it can do.

"It felt like... Like someone important is finally here."

This person may as well be the reason for Giotto's headache. And what the boss said, 'important person'. 

"... Hm..." 

Their heads snap towards the bed. 

Slowly the stranger stayed to stir awake. His eyes slowly opens revealing his dull grey eyes, staring at them. 

"....."

No words were exchanged. 

Knuckles looked back and forth between G and Alaudi. Wondering how to go about in this introduction. 

"Erm... Hello young fellow......" 

Knuckles could feel the awkwardness as his senses became hyper aware. God, this is too silence.

Not to mention, Alaudi is never one to talk. While G is too front and straightforward!!

Perhaps he should just start the conversation with simple introduction.

"I'm Knuckle, the head of the Church you're in, and as you can see, these are my friends. Alaudi and G."

The two stared back. 

It was obviously that they wanted the boy to follow through with the introduction.

"... I'm Luca..."

"So _Luca_. How did you get injured?"

G's question cuts through almost immediately. Kunckle was beginning to suggest that the man should leave the poor boy alone.

Seriously. 

That is too direct!

"... I tried to escape." 

"Escape?" Knuckle found himself imagining countless scenarios that this boy could have went through.

Escape from what..?

Could domestic violence be involved-? Or was he... sold somewhere? So many possibilities. But it wasn't what the Guardian's really wanted to know.

"...."

The boy never answered.

* * *

**Lambo's Pov**

Why was he suddenly being so honest in front of these strangers?

because they remind you of-

No. He will not go there. 

Lambo stares laggardly into the horizon the room. There was just nothing of importance that he could think of at the moment. 

The entire situation just didn't overwhelm him anymore. 

Not after he had barely escape. Not after he had already watched his family die. What is there to care about anymore?

".. Aren't you going to answer?"

The Strom Guardian in-front of him seemed disturbed by that. While Alaudi and Knuckle didn't bother hiding their doubts about his statement. "G. I don't think that right now is the time to ask." 

Knuckle took his side funny enough.

Lampo didn't understand or care less as to why. Because isn't he basically a stranger to these guardians? And if they are already suspicious of him- why did they let him live? 

Why did they healed him?

"Luca?"

Why didn't they just let me die-

-Ah that is right. He had been ~~forced~~ to live.

_Nii-san where did you go? Nee-san you said that you'll be back. Uncle told me it'll be fine- But That was 20years ago._

What is there to hold onto...? 

Why can't he just leave this awful reality and join them on the other? Heck he is the only one left. He had already worked so hard trying to live, to keep Vongola up alive for so long and yet-

Why did his family looked so disappointed towards him?

_DisappointedDisappointedDisappointed_ -

He saw that in that moment when he tried to escape that bastard Kiyoko. For the moment he thought that he'd die- Lambo saw them looking right at him and

**Disappointed**.

- _why?_

"Keep- dista- -His-?!"-ai!"

Because he didn't do enough. It wasn't already enough-? He-

_"Stay Alive, Lambo-"_

...

Why can't you let me go to you?

"Bambino!"

Much like a slap to the face, Lampo fell out of the trance within his mind. 

His ears were ringing as he noticed that his vision were blurred. Someone with blonde hair held both of his wrists away from the side of his head. 

"Rest Bambino, _Rest_."

There was a faint humming echoing behind his ears. 

Gentle like the wind that would always accompany him home.

As Lambo closed his eyes, he let the melodiously humming drive away his thoughts. He wondered for a moment if his brother is back with him

"... ...I'm sorry."

Or not. 

But for this once, since the fall of his Family. 

Lambo finally allowed himself to dream.

* * *

**3rd Pov**

"What the fuck just happened?"

On a typical day, G would swore on the maximum of seven times. As a way to calm himself down and set his temperament straight. 

Each would usually be reserved for each Guardians when they do shit that they aren't supposed to. 

But sadly, that quota will be exceeded in the span of 2 minutes. 

Speaking of the said 2 minutes that destroyed his mental health. 

Let's rewinds a little bit-

_"G. I don't think that right now is the time to ask."_

G huffed.

He knew that Knuckle had a soft spot for kids- screw that, practically for anyone under his age. Alaudi hadn't left the room yet so it goes to show just how suspicious or important this teenager is. 

"There is a reason why Alaudi brought him here. And with that Snow thing happening, we can't any take chances."

The mysterious 'Healing Snow'.

It will only be a matter of time that people starts to flocking around in his territory for this phenomenon. Both civilian and the Mafia will be involved one way or another. "But-"

The room shifted.

"..."

There was something in the air as it surrounds them. "This is..."

G knows this feeling. It was the same when he and Giotto were in the slums, back when they- "Luca?" Knuckle slowly approaches to find the teenager unmoving,

those wearisome eyes seem to see right through them.

Something in them broke as they found themselves witnessing the teenager in front of them shatter-

No. _Shut it out._

"Keep your distance- Fuck- This-... He-" How can he bloody explain this when this is happening right now-!?

"Luca!" Knuckle ignored G's warning the moment he saw the boy grip onto the side of his hair. Was he pulling his hair??? Or is he trying to block out the noise-?? _A breakdown?_ Did G's question trigger something in the teen? Why? _How-?!_

Before the Sun Guardian could reach the teenager, 

the door to the room was slammed open.

The blond Boss himself had suddenly appeared and actually man-handled their suspicious oddball. Throwing himself onto and held the boy by his hands apart in hopes that there wasn't any harm done before his appearance. 

But damn this boy is strong-

"Bambino." 

He tried to call out but the teenager was too deep into the darkness of his own soul. Giotto tried to hold steady onto the wrists, but this boy sure is sturdy for someone that skinny. 

Just what happened to him? But that question is for later- 

Giotto tried again, "Bambino!"

"...-?"

And it worked, the teenager's eyes lit up in recognition. 

Giotto watched as the boy slowly recognized his surroundings. "Rest Bambino, Rest."

That... seemed to have done the trick?

They watched as the boy slowly collapse back onto the bed. As if none of that just happened. "Hew..." Giotto released his hold on the boy as he turns to his Guardians. "Are you guys alright?"

They are.

Maybe.

"The fuck was that Giotto!? Heck- That kid- That bloody kid just tried to fuking resonate with us!"

"I know."

"You- ...You know-?!??"

At this point, G wants to bang his head against the wall. Meanwhile Knuckle and Alaudi kept to the sight.

Whatever that just happened, the pressure that suddenly shifted the room had vanished.

"I think... this teenager is a User of unknown Flame."

Something in Knuckle clicked. If this boy is a flame user, then he could have been hunted down by nutjobs for it.

No. That's not right...

The boy had already _been_ captured.

Those scars had already said too much. The Priest would gladly fight tooth and nail to keep this boy safe. Away from those scoundrel after this poor soul.

"But-" G wanted to slap someone- Anyone. "To resonate with us. I thought that we already had everyone?"

Every role of the Guardian had been filled. 

They all had already taken their vows and wore their respective rings. Not to forgot, there are only seven flames in the world.

So how is this kid able to just waltz in and match their wavelength?

"...No.."

Giotto tried to think of the reason, and hit jackpot. "There is one more role."

One that has yet to be taken by non-existence candidate. 

"Giotto- You- What do you mean 'one more'?!" 

The Boss tried to recollect himself while the his Right-hand man tries to stop himself from punching his supposed best-friend.

He had never addressed this vital information to his Guardians mainly because he assumed that there was no one else capable. 

Not only that, 

that role is abnormal.

Because when flames was mention to him, Giotto had only been told of the seven elements- adding to that were the seven core rings. So the existence of an eighth is irregular. 

"I'll inform you when we all have gathered."

No wonder his head had been aching since the first appearance of the healing snow.

Giotto stares down to the sleeping teenager. 

"It seems like things will be hectic for awhile."

* * *

So....

"That kid managed to resonate with our set?"

Lampo was not amused.

To think that some stranger would just pop out from nowhere, and just slither their way into their closely tight circle. Not to forget about the main question-

Isn't their set already filled?

They all have met up in one of the common room. The news of this mysterious teenager had peeked their interest.

"Yes. That boy extremely tried to do that..." 

How Knuckles spoke felt odd, the man's expression wasn't anger or shocked at the fact above. But instead, there was worry lingering behind his tone. "Giotto," G cuts in, 

"Explain?"

The Boss took his place in front as he noted each responds from his Guardians. They were all confused more or less. "Yes.. From what I am told, there are only seven flames in which forms a set."

And yet, and Eighth one appeared before them.

"I hadn't told you all before, mainly because I thought that it was a.. mistake." Giotto tried to explain, "Alongside our Rings, there is one more still without an owner."

"And this possible owner could be that homeless man." Lampo huffed.

"Oh Father, please lend me strength to not strangle my best friend." G muttered. Clearly not happy at all that he was kept from this fact. Knuckle cooed as he prayed for G.

Daemon titled his head with his usual scrutiny smile, Giotto already predicted the Mist's thoughts. "Not now Daemon. But yes, there is a chance." 

There is no known active Flame Users besides them in this time, but if his intuition does not betray him now.

This person could be the one to fill that last missing spot.

This person can make them whole.

"Well now, that aside. How is the boy?" Asari joined in, his gaze shifted towards the main four who had met the said 'homeless man'. "I'm curious to hear the first impressions, de gozaru."

"A brat." G muttered out, crossing his arms. "Probably would last a second in the battlefield."

"Unusual." Alaudi said no further. 

Their eyes turn to the priest, who stood silence for a moment. Contemplating his words,

"... Lost" 

Knuckle took a moment to fully collect his thoughts, "The boy is extremely lost."

His choice of word had sparked curious ears from the rest. But for those who had met the teenager, something in them clicked when Knuckle had managed to find the word.

"Nufufu~ Care to elaborate?" 

"Alaudi had found that boy covered in wounds created from torture, Daemon. Not only that, the snow- it covered the entire town. But It didn't heal him."

There were so many thoughts going through his head. But there was one thing that he wanted to make a statement off. The one thing he had witness in that outburst the boy had fallen into. 

"An active flame user or not, I do not believe that he was trying to 'resonate' with us, Giotto. Rather then that... He was _pleading_."

When the teenager had a breakdown, when the room shifted. They could all feel it.

It was so strong that it felt like the boy was 'resonating'- but the boy wasn't asking to form a connections or bonds with the set. He was pleading for something else. 

For the moment they could hear that faint sound, 

that desperate cry and yearning for death.

"Haiz. That aside.

How the heck did you managed to show up like that?"

G pointed towards Giotto. 

That flashy appearance of his Boss was too coincidental with the sudden breakdown of the mysterious boy. 

_Heck_ \- Giotto even calm down the said boy down in mere seconds.

Too much information, one brain to load. G felt that he is underpaid for his work all of the sudden. Giotto took a deep sigh. "My head just went chanting like a mantra- telling me to get to you four as fast as I could.."

"Good grief. Can't we just keep him in a jail?" 

Lampo spoke up, making himself comfortable on the couch. "Even if Primo think he is our new.. member. He is still a stranger.

And I wouldn't want him walking around anywhere."

"I understand Lampo." A security breach is too troublesome to fix if it happens. They already had a few in the past, and it wasn't pretty.

While Giotto tried to come to a solution. Knuckle surprisingly step up with resolution burning in his eyes.

"Primo, I extremely believe that he means no harm to us!"

"Here we go again-" Lampo uttered. Knuckle had been the one among then to have a soft spot for anyone younger then him.

"And if he is apart of our set, then it is in our responsibility to extremely take care of him!"

Such radiant positivity.

Giotto sighed.

As much as how the Boss wanted to agree with Knuckle. There was just too much risk involved in bringing a stranger into their home. But the weight of Vongola is already heavy enough.

"We will keep him in the cell until we find any credible information relating to him."

"Primo-!"

Asari decided to step in, attempting to reason with their resident Sun Guardian. "That boy is a injured unknown Flame User, and we all know how hard it is to harm one of us."

Someone is attacking Flame Users.

That someone is after the boy.

"We know you mean well Knuckle. But keeping him hidden in the cell could help him, de gozaru."

"Nufufu, hiding the bait?" It didn't take long to understand what Daemon is implying. "Clearly there are hunters out there- possibility hunting for us Flame Users. Why not use him and find out who they are?"

"No."

An immediately rejection. Ouch.

"I will not use a boy for anything like that." Giotto took no respond, turning to both Lampo and Knuckle. "I'll put him temporary in both of your hands."

"Understood, Primo"

"EHH-? But why me!?"

"Because you're the closest to his age, Lampo. I believe that with Knuckle, you both can help him."

Knowing that he could not deny Giotto's request. All I need to do is just watch that kid. Not like Brother Giotto tell me to do anything to that stranger anyways, that is Brother Knuckle's job. 

Lampo nodded along, leaning even further into the couch.

The Lightening Guardian will just let the Sun handle the unnecessary work.

"Alaudi, G. I like for you two to look into these... Hunters." 

To have a group of hunters capable to push a Flame User to this extent. Giotto wonders just what the boy that Alaudi had found went through.

Giotto could still feel the subtle strain in his own hands, 

back when he had pulled the boy's- Luca was it? Luca's own hands away. It took quite a number of strength for Giotto to pull the boy away from any possible harm. 

"... ... _I'm sorry_."

Giotto knew what the mysterious boy said was not intended for him, it felt too natural- He could feel longing overflowing the two words thrown at him senselessly. 

Those two words were directed at people the boy knows, people who could be his kin. But For the boy to apologies like that- _Just what is this boy's family doing?_ Giotto could feel irritation crawling his back, just remembering the weaken state of the boy furthers his vexation.

His intuition only double confirms his the root of the boy's pain. 

But before he could find the boy's family. He needs to deal with the hunters first.

...Crap- and its had only been one meeting. 

"Primo. With the possible Hunters and Boy aside, what about this new Eighth position?" Daemon's question is the same as what everyone wanted answers to. 

Bringing that up to the boy would just be overwhelming, considering the fact that they know nothing about the situation. As much as how Giotto would want the situation to just be over and done, currently it is too far to jump to that part. 

As the Boss of Vongola, he had to protect it. 

No matter what the cost.

"That boy will not be one of us. We don't need an eighth member." 

Suddenly, the weight on his shoulders felt heavier.

-𝑳𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑬𝒔𝒄𝒂𝒑𝒆-


End file.
